Harvest Moon One-Shots
by solaceromance
Summary: Harvest moon one-shots. Request if you want...
1. Hot Springs

He was skeptical at first to say the least.

"It'll be soothing," she said.

"You have to be the first to try," she said…

"I won't open it until you do!" She said.

He finally agreed and she had been right. The new hot springs she set up had been rather soothing.

Amir closed his deep-blue eyes in satisfaction, he sank deeper into the heated water of the springs, and enjoyed the sense of his stress melting away, allowing his snow-white locks to be dipped in the baths as he immersed himself further.

"Ta-da!" His eyes snapped open in shock upon hearing the high-pitched, singsong voice of Rio as she confidently trotted out onto the dark-wooden patio that headed to the springs. Amir could feel his face heat up more as she strode closer.

She wore a bright pink two-piece. Ruffles adorned the top of her bikini, making her breast appear larger than what they actually were, attracting his full eye-contact as she excitedly "bounced" over. Amir was sure he could easily severe the thin laces that outlined her bosom and worked as the straps that held up her top. His eyes trailed down her breast to her smooth stomach and down to her hips that were hugged against the sides of her bikini. He wondered if they were that tight in the back as well.

He almost lost focus of her curvaceous body moving closer to him. He wasn't sure what caused him to heat up more as she hopped in with a splash next to him the fact she was in here with him in a less than form-fitting bikini or the fact that he lacked any clothing whatsoever besides the towel that rested on nearby rock on the edge of the spring.

"Rio, what are you doing?" He asked a bit nervously, trying to distance himself from the girl, but she closed the gap in return – nearly sitting in the prince's lap. She smiled innocently, though her intentions probably were otherwise.

To be honest, Amir didn't reject the idea of ripping the thin fabric that repelled him from caressing her and ravishing her unmercifully in a sudden surge of his own lustful desires, yet there was always an air of playfulness around her, which she used to tease him unmercifully with her provocative notions that pushed him to the edge of his own self-restraint. This always led him to question her real intentions of whether she desired him as much as he did her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, leering closer to him. He could feel her curious, lingering hands brush gently against his bare skin as she pressed her breast again his own chest. How he longed to feel her bare skin against his in such a way. She smiled as though she herself was a vixen. It fitted her to be a temptress. Sometimes he questioned whether she was a succubus sent to test him with her shameless mischief. "Didn't I mention," she whispered haughtily against his ear—almost making him shudder—the way her luscious lips played and nipped at his dark skin made his body start to ache with want as she pressed her hips harsh and suddenly against his own, "this is a co-ed hot springs?" she giggled, kissing tenderly against his neck.

He figured she'd try something like this, "Don't you think this is a bit risqué even for you?" He questioned her motives as she sat against his legs, her fingers mindlessly ran through his loose tresses, and she held herself against his chest.

"Well, every time I try Sanjay always pops up." Rio smiled, "It's so tough to rip you two apart." Rio huffed. She began to place rough kisses against his flesh, leaving bite marks in her wake as her mouth traveled down his chiseled chest, "Besides, you want this too." She smirked. He knew what she meant, but he couldn't help it anymore, besides she already caught him – his erection pressed firmly against her inner thigh.

He smirked, "So, Rio concocted a plan," He solved. A small yelp left her mouth as he flipped their position pinning her arms back against the rocky perimeter of the spring, acting on impulse as he roughly dove into her neck, making her moan as he cladded her sensitive flesh with bright hickeys. He chuckled from her response, "That's the most clever thing I've seen, for you."

"Don't seem so shock," Rio grumbled. She squirmed slightly uncomfortable from her position, but turned on from his roughness as his mischievous hand forcefully peeled—no—ripped the top of her bikini away and groped her breast harshly, making her moan in pleasure. That moan was hungrily ate by him as he crashed his lips hard against her, acting on built of frustration she's caused him over the past year. The fact made her smirk inwardly.

"A-Ah, Amir," she whimpered helplessly against his lips as he smothered her in an abusive, bruising lip lock as his hand explored every curve and inch of her body that was exposed, stroking her breast hard.

He pulled away from her, though she was a reluctant to stop now. She whined rather childishly as his head snapped towards the screen door to the springs, "Don't you hear something?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Rio gasped, quickly shoving Amir under the water as she saw the colorful duo that crashed her party.

"Hey, Rio!" Michelle greeted along with Tina as they stepped onto the stone ground around the spring. "How's the renovation going?" Michelle asked.

Rio blushed darkly, hoping Amir could hold his breath long enough for the two to leave, "I'm just testing the water so everything is," Rio moaned pitifully, "F-Fine!" Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the sudden gush of warm water against her clit that was quickly replaced with a certain someone's tongue. She closed her eyes and panted softly as he suckled against her clit. She winced and stared back at her two guest.

"Are you okay, Rio?" Tina asked.

"I-I," Rio could tell her face must've have been flushed red by the way the two studied her, "Perfectly okay!" she squeaked as she felt his tongue replaced with his finger, pinching and rubbing her the nub harshly as Amir teasingly swept his tongue over her entrance. "P-Please, just come back tomorrow," she whimpered in a pathetic excuse, "it's just kind of warm. So, I still got to fix it."

"Okay…" Tina said slightly unconvinced, but didn't have time to investigate further as Michelle grasped her hand, dragging her away.

"Okay! Just don't stay in too long Rio." Michelle called, "It's bad for your health."

"Okay," Rio responded in a lackluster grin as she waved back at them. Amir resurfaced with a heavy pant. He smirked some-what satisfied by Rio's sunburn-colored face. "For a prince, you're a real idiot." She stammered angrily.

"Don't be loathsome, love," he whispered, kissing her jawline tenderly, "Besides, I never knew you had so a cute tattoo. Where'd you get it?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her slim waist, crushing her body against his hard one despite her anger.

She gave in quickly as his lone hand completely removed her 2nd piece of clothing, sacrificing it to the waters. She cooed softly as she felt him kiss her affectionately, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She draped her arms around his neck, pushing him closer, "Who knows," she said, "Meth's one hell of a drug, Amir."

He chuckled. "You're so cute," he told her. She nodded, feeling his hands travel down her spine, sending chills throughout her body as he planted his hands firmly on her hips, positioning himself between her legs.

"Amir," Rio mewled as he sheathed himself hesitantly into her, gaging her reaction. Rio suppressed the moan that left her lips. It hadn't been her first time, but it had been awhile since she was with someone of his size and she couldn't get enough of his large member stretching her. She couldn't fight of the next pleasurable sounds that escaped her lips. He began to thrust himself in and out of her womanhood, making her face scrounge up with delight as he bit down against her soft spot on her neck.

This was perfect. Amir couldn't help to thank the celestial beings that gave him this chance. His fantasies never could compare to the real thing. He couldn't help but think how she was so much tighter than he imagined and the nights were he had to rely on himself to fuel his desires wasn't anything compared to her, "A-Amir," he heard his woman mewl," f-faster please, she whimpered. He rejected her desires, slowing his pace to an excruciating slow pattern, making her groan with frustration as he did so. All he had to do was hold out.

"G-Gah, don't," she mumbled pathetically as he began to pull out. He smirked against her flesh.

"Tell me what you want then." He demanded. It was time for her to payback for all the times she tested him and didn't pull through, the times she left his body throbbing with want, and the times he had to suffer through a freezing cold shower.

"This isn't the time," she nearly cried. She heard a small scoff leave his lips and nearly lost it as she felt him near to abandoning her,"A-Amir!" she whimpered, "please fuck me harder." She pleaded, causing him to grin darkly against her skin, making her feel slightly humiliated with herself.

"If that's what you wish, princess." He answered, pulling out completely than plunging back into her roughly, grinding his pelvis harshly against hers, making her chant his name like a child craving the attention of their caregiver.

"A-Amir," she chanted, feeling the bundle in her stomach tighten with each relentless thrust. Oh, how he loved the way she said his name, how it rolled off her tongue. Never before has he heard his name said so beautifully – filled with want and desire, fueling him to pump tougher in and out, over and over again, painting her world with white stars as she tumbled over her climax.

He grunted as her walls squeezed and convulse around his throbbing member, sending him down that same cliff as he spilled his hot seed into her.

"Well, that's a way to christen a building, huh?" Rio questioned Amir. Her voice slightly lost with each pant.

Amir grinned," Now, you have to clean it though," he told her.

"It's not that bad," Rio debated as she rolled her eyes at him.

He smirked, "Not yet, princess." He answered, crashing his lips against her bruised ones.


	2. Make Me!

Rachel silently rested on the bed. She was snugly using her hands as a makeshift pillow and stared away from the staircase with a slight hum playing on her lips as she pretended to sleep. She waited patiently for her boyfriend to come upstairs.

Rachel's grin grew wider when she heard the loud footsteps of a certain red-head coming up the staircase,"3...2…1," she whispered before pretending to snore softly.

"Rachel!" He called rather angrily.

She shifted slightly in her "sleep", making him call for her again before she answered; "Hmm…?" she hummed.

"What did you do with them?" Allen demanded, "I know you have them," he explained, marching closer to her position with an intimidating aura emitting from his body.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed childishly, sitting up in the bed," you mean these~" she cooed, waving the pair of glasses in her lovers clear, somewhat dilated eyes.

"Yes, hand them over," he demanded, but she cockily turned her head, crossing her arms over her chest smugly in defiance, "Now!" he ordered a bit more forcefully.

"Make me!" she teased.

Allen glared in annoyance at the girl. He had to open up soon, and he definitely couldn't work without those glasses, especially considering Rachel broke his last pair. She thought it would be fun to dress like him for the week and ended up running into a tree due to circumstances she refused to mention.

Allen growled, nearly tackling the girl to try to force her to hand over his precious eye wear. "No!" Rachel screamed as his arms tightened around her body, causing her to squirm and thrash about wildly in the bed to get free as she tried her best to keep him from snatching the glasses away.

He climbed on top of her, straddling the girl's back as she buried the glasses between her breast and the mattress, "Give them here!" he demanded once more, earning a squeal from the girl under him as she shoved her hands deeper under her.

"Ah!" Rachel yelled as he flipped her over violently, slamming her back against the mattress. _He was always so rough_. She mused. "I don't have them!" she yelped, showing him her now empty hands.

"Tch," he replied, forcibly removing the cover from her body. His eyes suspiciously scanned the grinning girl from top to bottom and he saw the slight bulge that protruded from her underwear, signaling where she hid them, "You think I'm afraid to go there?" he smirked, digging his hand into her panties.

_Damn, should have worn pajamas last night. _Rachel thought. "A-Allen!" she cried falsely, "S-Stop, don't touch me there, that's my no-no square."

He smirked. "Well, it's your own fault then, isn't it, Rachel?" Returning the glasses to their rightful place, he chuckled rather darkly. _Harvest Goddess, that man and his laugh was such a turn on. _He lifted her leg around his shoulder and Rachel moaned loudly as he pressed a single finger roughly against her clothed womanhood, causing her to close her eyes tightly.

He began to rub vigorously outside her panties, and he trailed kisses down her inner thigh, causing her to whimper as she got wetter under him, "Allen," she mewled powerlessly as he worked at removing the material just enough to do what needed to be done.

Rachel moaned when she felt his finger slip inside, pumping in and out slowly as his thumb rubbed down firmly the hard nub, causing her to breath heavily underneath him as he added another digit to the torture, making her hips pump slowly against his hand, "So, wet already, Rachel," he teased, "I really thought I trained you better by now," he chuckled, removing his fingers from her, earning a needy whine from the blonde female.

Rachel blushed, "N-No, you're just too good." Her lower lip quivered. _Why did he have to stop? _Her legs began to buckle and she had a pleading urge to pick up where he left off, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

He smirked," Don't try to butter me up now, Rachel," he told her, causing her to groan angrily.

"Pl-please," she cooed cutely, "I'll return the favor, Allen~" she offered.

"Oh, really now?" he asked slightly amused at her attempt to plea-bargain her way out of this, "Why should I accept?" he asked her, flicking his tongue over the swollen nub between her legs, causing her to tense under him.

"If you do, I'll let you do that thing you always wanted to do," she groaned," You know what you showed me in that vide-OH!" she moaned as his tongue dove into her wetness; his hand working to torture her clit more as he did so, smoothly pumping his tongue in and out of her body, making her pant heavily; she ignored the urge to scream out, digging her nails into the bed, "A-Allen."

Rachel knew this couldn't last long since it was close to opening time, but she could get off if he continued like this. She squeezed her eyes tightly. She was so close. "Keep going," she pleaded. So close.

The bundle in her stomach swirled into a recognizable sign of her release and she moaned even more heavily as she began to call Allen's name in a midst of mewls. Her legs were trembling and her body began to rack in a pleasurable motion, but all too soon Allen pulled away. She was so closed she could taste it, now she was so far she couldn't even see it, "Allen!" she cried miserably as her leg was dropped and his weight left her.

"Time to open," he stated with smirk, wiping her from his lips with a cocky grin as he made his way towards Rachel's dresser.

"But!" she protested as he dug around and grabbed a particular item.

"Consider it part of your punishment for tonight," he explained, waving that all so embarrassing keepsake of hers in her face, "I'm confiscating this." He said.

Rachel eyes burned red with want and fury," B-But, that's my vibrator!" she called out; "give it back!"

Allen smirk before making his way down stairs, "Make me!"

Rachel scowled angrily kneeling on the bed. _Oh, she'd make __**him **__alright._


	3. Sex Shops

Chelsea cried out in pain once again. _Why did it hurt so bad? Her wrists were singed red by the rope that tightened harshly around them, causing her hands to twitch in agony. Her blue eyes were blocked out by the white bandana that hid the world from them. It really did hurt, but the voice soothing her made it a little better._

"Sorry, Chelsea," he said to her, "this is what happens when you live in a small town." She nodded in return, knowing that he was referring to the demeaning way he had her tied up to the bed by worn rope that prickled and bruised her skin, but she knew he was trying to be as gentle as he could. He always was despite his gruff and intimidating outward appearance. He always touched her so delicately when they were alone.

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "I know, could you imagine the scandals that would go on if they had a sex shop here?" she joked, causing Vaughn to hesitate slightly before continuing to restrain her. "Oh my goddess, could you imagine Elliot buying a whip!? That boy has problems enough buying condoms." she blurted out.

Chelsea smiled brightly when she felt the shuddering of the bed. She could nearly see Vaughn smirk –metaphorically since she was blindfolded—before he let out a husky, and albeit sexy, laugh.

"Or a ball gag. I could imagine Julia having fun with that." He added, but his smile dropped when he caught the scowl on Chelsea's lips.

"So, you're thinking about Julia?" she huffed under him in an angry, jealous town.

"Shoot no, Chels." He answered just as quickly as she accused him," But, I can imagine you-"he whispered huskily in her ear as his hand squeezed her breast softly, earning a gasp which was quickly replaced with a passionate kiss, "in handcuffs," he added with each soft squeeze.

She pulled against the ropes, "Vaughn," she groaned, earning more attention as his hand roamed the sides of her hips, running up her curves to her breasts. He ran his fingers curiously, yet knowingly, over the pink nub, catching a encouraging whimper from Chelsea.

"With me," he continued in a hoarse whisper, massaging her breast delicately as his mouth worked on the twin peak; his tongue flicking the nub till it was hard before switching treatments. She moaned lightly in pleasure, "pounding into you over and over," he smirked. When he began to grind his hips vigorously into hers, she moaned, arching against him, needing to feel more of him and the delicious friction he was creating. "Every night."

"Oh goddess," she moaned. _That's it she was definitely making Sex Shop Island. _


	4. Say My Name

Ash was dazed. He rested silently in his bed, waiting for something, anything to happen. Have you ever had the feeling were you felt as though you were asleep, but could hear everything around you? That's how Ash felt right now. What he could hear though was the door opening and the chime of the bell as someone entered the shop, and Lillian's sweet voice.

"Hey, Cher-Cher!" Lily greeted the girl across the counter. Suspecting her mother to appear any second, Lillian stood at the register, "Where's Mama?" she asked, particularly not caring about the part that Jessica was Cheryl and Ash's mom, not hers.

"She's out on business today," Cheryl greeted cheerfully, appearing at the counter. Lillian smiled momentarily at the girl; she was still not use to Cheryl being taller than the counter or rather Cheryl being taller and growing into a cheerful, still brother-complex, young lady; though, it did cool down some ever since Bluebell and Konohana merged little less than a year ago.

"Oh, I see." Lily muttered.

"She left me in charge for once too!" Cheryl said her voice full of pride, "Though, she said I can only sell baby animals by myself." Cheryl added with somewhat of a pout.

"Ha-ha, still getting there," Lily laughed as she rested her arms on the counter, looking around suspiciously," So, where's suspenders?" she asked curiously.

Cheryl scowled, "His name's Ash, you know."

"I know, so where is that pushover?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "He's in his room taking a break."

"Oh, oh, I 'ma surprise him," Lillian said with hushing Cheryl playfully, "Don't say I'm here." She added, sneaking over to the boy's room.

"Wait," Cheryl yelled, running ahead of her guest and blocking the door, stopping Lillian in her tracks, "You can't scare him right now! He can't take it. You already give him nightmares all the time!" Cheryl huffed.

Blink. "Nightmares?"

Cheryl nodded sadly," Yeah, he never tells me why, but he's always groaning' in his sleep, and I can't tell since we don't share a room anymore, but I can hear through the wall. He always goes 'A-Ah and "Mm…Lillian'. Then, I can her him thrashing around…"

"Oh, _really?" _Lily asked innocently, though the amused smirk on her face grew as she continued to coax he girl into adding further details.

"Y-Yeah! Then, he's always washing his she-eeps!" Cheryl yelped as the door was swiftly opened behind her and a large gloved hand covered her mouth and she squirmed under her apprehend-er.

"Ch-Cheryl!" He stammered. Lillian's satisfaction and pride grew the darker red his face turned as Cheryl continued to thrash against him.

"What?" she called, "It's true."

"Cheryl," he murmured kneeling down to her height, "I need to have a chat with Lily, okay?" he smiled nervously, but Cheryl raised her eyebrows curiously at him.

"About what?" she asked childishly, causing Ash to have to hide his groan under his breath.

"Hey, how about I watch the store and you can go play with Ying and Rahi?" he suggested.

"OH!" Cheryl exclaimed, "You mean alone." Cheryl smiled, "Okay, but you got to play with me later too."

"Don't I always," he laughed, ruffling her hair before she disappeared. "Ah…" he groaned frustrated, massaging the bridge of his nose as Lillian stood there with a large smile.

"So!" _Here it comes. _"Farmer boy." _Oh, Harvest Goddess. _"I was thinking."_ Why him?_

"When she said _**nightmares**_," Lillian began, circling said male curiously, dragging her hand leisurely across his chest, "did she mean you and your hand type nightmares, or," Lily chuckled, "you," Ash gulped when he felt Lillian tight grasp on his shoulder. His breathing became rough as her warm breath tingled against his ear," and I type nightmares."

His blush quickly blossomed, "I-uh."

"Cus," Lillian cut-in, "I apparently give a lot of boys "nightmares" lately." She chuckled, making air quotes on the word.

Ash scowled, staring darkly at her. His body felt searing hot and his mind nearly went blank. "Why did those words make him so angry?" he though as he bit down on his lip to keep from talking.

"But," she continued amused, "there's only one that I want to help… stop."

She smirked and stopped directly in front of him. She slowly began to pull the straps of his suspenders, sliding them down his broad shoulders, "Cause, he's really strong," she began, letting the straps drop from her hand and then, letting her fingers began to work by popping the buttons on his shirt slowly, one by one, "he's dense, but sweet. He's kind of a pushover too, but I like that."

Ash stopped Lily in her tracks, grasping her wrists, "Ah-"she was caught off by the pair of soft lips forcibly crashing against her own. It was a bit rough at first, more needy than anything she could imagine especially from Ash; it was probably because the years of pint up sexual frustration, yet the thoughts of why were quickly brushed away when she felt his tongue slide teasingly against hers, drawing a surprised moan from the brunette.

He had a different taste, a different feel; it was completely different from anything she had before. It was rushed and frantic, yet it still felt passionate and real; she wanted more of that feeling and found her fingers running through the ends of his hair, pushing off that annoying cap to the floor, not that he minded as he snaked his arms around her waist, lifting her up onto the horizontal counter still leaving bruising kisses on the woman he held, leaving Lillian wondering exactly how long this could last.

Her question was soon answered as he broke away, panting lightly for air. Lillian stared at her reflection through his. The lustful glint there was evident and she grinned impishly, throwing her coat off in a random direction before pulling him back into another breath taking kiss.

They parted once again, he began to trail soft, fleeting kisses and bites down her neck, "You know, you're going to have to clean this counter when you're done," Lily moaned as his tongue glided across her heated skin.

He chuckled in response, "It'll be worth it." Ash gently pushed her down onto her back, climbing on top of her with an amused, happy grin.

"Oh, you sure? You did promise to play with Cheryl _too._" Lillian saidwith an impish grin, hinting that he couldn't play with Cheryl in this way. He made a slightly disgusted face at the thought. Lillian was such a pervert sometimes. Catching the boy off-guard, she flipped him on his back, nearly making him lose his balance off the counter. "Got to be quicker than that, farm boy." She teased, causing him to frown cutely.

Ah, she loved it when he made that face. The face he made when he was angry, yet it did nothing to threaten her or her dominance in this situation or any other for that matter.

His mouth opened to protest, but it was overcome by a delicious moan and his back arching under her sinfully delightful touch. Her slender fingers wrapped tightly around his erect member, and she unzipped his pants with her free hand, pulling him out before giving a test squeeze. He grunted as she did so, causing her to smirk.

When her hand began to pump slowly up and down his shaft, Ash closed his eyes tightly. He never imagined Lillian having such soft hands. Well, he knew she was a girl, but like him, she was a farmer and his hands were calloused and rough, yet hers were still so much softer and felt so much finer around than his.

"Lily," he choked out as her grip around him tighten and she began to circulate her thumb around the tip of his member, causing pre-cum to seep as she did so. Her other hand ran down the vein that protruded before cupping and massaging his balls, practically coaxing him to cum.

"Ah, Lillian," he groaned. His hips thrust-ed relentlessly in her hand; his member throbbed in her grasp, and she knew he was close. She lowed herself further on the counter, and licked him before taking him in completely. He grunted, releasing on in her mouth.

Lily hummed against him. It wasn't a completely bad taste; it reminded her of mouthwash somewhat. She had always heard it was really horrible, but she had worse. Maybe, it was an acquired thing.

Lillian's thoughts were completely lost as she was flipped over onto her back. She stared in shock in Ash's unusually dark eyes, "You were going to see Cam, weren't you?" he asked seemingly from nowhere.

"Why you say that?" Rachel questioned, feeling his hand travel lightly against her hips, causing a shiver to run down her spine. The dark look he was giving her was so unlike him. She was used to him being his cheerful, pushover-y self, but this side; however, simply it was kind of hot.

He tugged harshly at the fabric of her skirt, ripping the edge as he forced it down and off her legs, "You always wear this when you go to see him," he explained. "You know, he's my best friend right?" He continued and pulled off her skirt along with the underwear that blocked him from fulfilling his needs.

_Oh, so he was mad, huh? _Lillian huffed, her face was red, and why did she suddenly feel so guilty? "I-I only do that to mess with him," she answered, "you know he's actually a really big pervert despite those charming good looks." she giggled girlishly.

He chuckled in her ear, "And you're a tease," he added. Lillian was about to protest, but the words that were going to leave were shot down by a shrill cry when Ash thrust into her, following up again, causing her to cry out again and she held onto him tightly as she whimpered in pain.

Ash stared up into her eyes. They were closed tightly, biting her lip to stop from screaming out. Ash's eyes trailed downward to where they combined. A light pink fluid seeped out, a mix of feminine arousal and blood.

He had never expected her to be a virgin. Not with the way she talked around town like she knew everything one could ever fantasize or fetish in sex, how she knew exactly how to tease a man and push all the right buttons, and all the times she mentioned coming close to doing so with oh so many partners. He just wasn't expecting it and took out his need on her against her will and his usual personality. And even if she was a virgin, she wouldn't be in pain if he would have just took it slower. In all honesty, he had been harsh and he was ashamed.

"Shh..." he whispered against her ear, slowing his thrust into rhythmic grinding, and kissed gently against her neck, kneading her still clothed breast, "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too." She mumbled shyly, which was new for her. He continued to grind against her core. She was so tight and warm. He silently wished to make love to her all night. "Red-head," she moaned against him, giving that grandly wanted sign it was okay for him to go.

Her moans quickly picked up as he did. Deciding to find a different way to give her some of her own medicine, he moved excruciatingly slow, in and out, causing her to groan under him. "F-Farm boy, go faster." She demanded.

He shook his head at his beautiful brunette partner, "Say my name," he retorted.

She growled, "Suspenders!" she nearly yelled, but the sudden jerk he made, that hard thrust among the small made her forget her threat. Her back arched under him. The feeling of the fabric of his pants against her core along with his throbbing member going so pumping in and out of her so leisurely was going to make her insane.

"Lillian," he cooed teasingly.

She groaned once more, softly biting her bottom lip. A blush crept to her face, "Damn it, farm boy!" she called as he completely removed himself from her, leaving her in desperate need. "What are you doi-" she was cut off by his hands clasping down on her hips, forcing her to twist awkwardly on the side of her knees and a bit on her head. "Ash!" she yelled out as he sheathed himself completely inside her with one swift thrust.

She caught the satisfied grin on his face when she called out his name and gosh darn it he looked so hot. "Harder, Ash, faster," she begged as she bucked back against him with each hearty thrust into her tightness.

Ash quickly obliged, diving deeper with each pump into the mewling girl. His only thoughts were how tight she was as her body quivered and contracted around his thick member. He could hear her nails rake against the counter, marking what they did, but he couldn't care less that the whole town could probably hear her screams as well.

His hands seem to have a mind off their own, roaming her body and occasionally squeezing until they found their way to the junction between her legs, rubbing against the sensitive nub, pinching and rubbing it tortuously as he continued to explore her innocence.

She was chanting his name with each solid motion. Ash felt her walls squeeze tighter around his aching cock as she came. He closed his eyes tightly, if Ash wasn't on cloud 9000 before, he was now, "You're so tight Lily," he grunted, riding out her orgasm, "I'm going to-"

Ash's eyes snapped open and he stared blankly at the ceiling above his bed. He panted heavily and his brow was covered with sweat. His body felt sticky and his loins ached. He groaned. _It happen again. _He mentally scolded himself.

He was getting these dreams a lot more lately and all too frequently they stopped at the same place, leaving him in a sticky result of his own desire. He groaned, staring out the window. It was still dark, so he got up, wrapping his sheets, and headed for the washer before Cheryl came to pounce, excuse me,_**wake **_him up that morning.

He groggily trekked the house the bundle of sheets covered his shame as he did so. "What are you doing, dear?" A voice asked, nearly causing Ash to die of shock if not first embarrassment.

He blushed as he met the curios eyes of his mother, "N-Nothing, just doing some housework, mom!" he excused, quickly rushing to the laundry room.

Jessica just sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she watched him walk awkwardly away. It's not like she didn't know what was going on. She could tell from a mile away, "That boy is just like his father at that age." She chuckled to herself.


	5. My Job Part 1

Quickly, Rachel discovered there was not much to do in such a small town.

Events were a failure since there was a lack of people, five if you wanted to be specific, and it didn't help that there was no one around Rachel's age—not that she didn't enjoy the company of the elder townsfolk—it was just a girl needed someone her age to talk to and since there were no other females, that person would just have to be Neil.

Neil grumbled, watching Rachel as she rested against his sales table and did nothing. He didn't understand why she decided to bother him that day. Not that he didn't mind company every now and then, but after being use to being the only young adult in town, it was odd someone taking such interest in him now. He already explained he didn't want any dilly-dalliers at his shop, and she witted-ly replied, "Wow, business is booming. Oh yeah, what business?"

Her fingers trailed down the list of options he held at his shop before stopping just slightly below animals, "So, it says here you impregnate animals for free." She stated dryly.

He sighed, "What of it?" His violet eyes fell in line with her blue ones, which held a glint of mischief that made him wonder _just exactly was going on through that pretty little head of hers. Wait, did he say pretty? He meant childish. _He cleared his throat, hoping to knock out the blush that was trying to rise.

"Sounds like invasive work, so why is it free?" Rachel asked him. She mentally giggled, _no wonder the female animals liked him~_

"It just is," he answered, but he knew he answered wrong when a goofy, immature grin formed on her face; she giggled uncontrollably.

"Does that mean you like impregnating things?" Rachel blurted out, causing him to nearly choke on his own saliva, and his face to immediately turn bright red with embarrassment as he sputtered some incoherent response.

GODDESS! How childish could she be?! Wasn't she nearly 20 now? Neil scoffed, trying to downplay his reaction as she giggled furiously at him, enjoying his torture. He growled before a smirk formed on his lips.

Neil firmly gripped the girl's wrist, catching her attention as he pulled her body insanely close against his. Rachel's voice got caught in her throat as he leaned his face close to hers, and she felt her legs begin to weaken under his hold.

He smirked darkly, "Would you like to be the first to find out?" he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to turn beet red; more than him a second ago. Rachel nearly fainted, but maintained to keep whatever composure she had left.

_Note to self: Neil is creepy… and kind of hot…_


	6. My Job Part 2

The room was silent, except for the rhythmic echoes of skin against skin and moans filling the air. The sweet smell of their actions filled the chamber.

Rachel cried in sheer bliss as Neil continued to buck his hips against hers. "A-Ah, Neil!" she mewled underneath him. He pushed her legs farther back to the point she could swear she felt her knees rub against her ears. Even she didn't know that he body could bend that far.

He spread her legs wider, pumping deeper, harder against her, causing her to call his name more as he thrust against her G-spot.

"I can't take it anymore," she whimpered against his chest in near tears. He groaned against her hot flesh, feeling her body rack around him harder and tighter, drawing him to his next release. He shot his seed deeply inside of her for the—he didn't know. He lost track of how many times he filled her with his _love _in that one day. Let's see there was the shower, the counter, the bed of course.

Oh who cared?

He was ready to do it again either way; he never thought having this girl he barely knew under him would be so enthralling. She panted heavily against him as he began to rock his hips into her once again, "Pl-Please," she whimpered, "Neil, I-I can't take anymore."

He chuckled cutely, looking into her lustful, glazed eyes, "Not until I'm sure you're pregnant. It's my job after all," Neil told her, causing her to whimper in defeat.

"C-Can we take a break?" she asked, clinging to his shoulders.

"Okay," he answered and pressed his lips softly against hers, releasing her from his hold. She slid out clumsily from underneath him and onto her feet. She stumbled a bit at first: it felt like ages since she's touch the ground and not to mention Neil's endless advances made her sure she'd walk with a limp tomorrow. She grew dark. The thought was embarrassing since if she did limp, everyone in town would surely know the only explanation would be Neil and her doing things that they should not, especially this early on.

Rachel gulped, catching his burning gaze and found the sudden need to hide her body from him. It was silly since he had already touched and explored her flesh numerous times, but she wasn't used to being seen by someone other than herself or her doctor at least.

"I'll be back," she excused, walking to the nearby bathroom for a second of peace. Neil nodded and watched her as she walked off. Neil sighed, plopping down against his bed.

At first, the proposition of getting her pregnant was a joke, but the thought made him feel good and warm inside for some reason.

He wasn't sure why the thought of having a kid, even if he didn't know much about Rachel, was so inviting, especially the thought of a little boy all of his own, or maybe it was as simple as the sinking memory of his own childhood. Neil found himself growing angry as he waited for Rachel, who then just stumbled out the bathroom.

"Neil!" she yelped as she was pounced once again by the blonde guitar player, unsure where this unnatural drive he had was housed. Neil grind-ed his hips roughly into her as the one thought played in his mind:

_He'd definitely be a better father than his old man._


	7. Taste Test

**_Sorry. This might be slightly ooc since I haven't played TOT or AP. So,this one is a tad bit shorter and less smutty than the others since I have to do some research for some of the request, but the games still confuses me ;x_**

* * *

_She would pass his stupid taste test this time. She made sure._

Molly groaned. The tiny, cramp space she had managed to get herself into was unbearable, yet this had to be done someway or another. She resisted the urge to sneeze as the sugary sweet smell of the cake clouded her senses.

She silently and anxiously awaited the moment he would enter the kitchen, yet the thought of waiting was unbearable, and she twitched nervously in her confinement.

Then, she heard the soft, subtle footsteps of the man she has been waiting for. Without a second to spare, Molly popped out of her prison. The simple action definitely surprised Chase, who watched in near shock as chunks of cake were sent flying across the kitchen and splattered across the walls. Then, there in the middle of it all was Molly.

She wore nothing but her own lacy, somewhat see-through red lingerie and the scraps of dessert that managed to attach to her body along with a dorky grin that could rival even the most happiest of children.

"Surprise!' she yelled excitedly.

Chase scowled at the mess she had caused. His eyes landing first on the walls covered in icing and baked batter and then to the dishes and left over ingredients.

He sighed, "What are you doing, Molly?"

The girl's grin dropped to a slight disappointed pout, "Well, you said my cooking needed a twist, so how's this for a twist?" she asked, pointing to the rest of her body that was still submerged part way into the cake.

"By twist I meant taste, not…" he walked up closer to the monstrosity that Molly called herself making, "become a stripper," he stated bluntly. Molly simply rolled her eyes as he stuck a finger into her dish, sampling it.

"So… good, right?" Molly asked.

Chase thought for a moment, savoring the taste of her cake before his eyes swiftly made contact with her own. He smirked, "It could use more chocolate." He reached for the spatula of chocolate that rested on the kitchen counter.

Molly stared at him in confusion. _What in the world was he doing now? _Her body stiffened as she felt the cool texture of the chocolate against her body. More specifically, right between her breasts.

"Uh… Chase?" She blushed. She shivered as his tongue came in contact with her chest, greedily kissing the chocolate that ran down her skin. His hands clasped tightly on her hips, drawing her body closer to him as he groaned against her flesh, leaving small marks in his wake as he nibbled on the top of her chest.

Suddenly, her body grew hotter when his hands traveled back to squeeze her rear, and a soft moan left her mouth.

Chase pulled away, staring at her flushed expression. He grinned, pulling another ingredient his way, "It needs more whip too," he said, smearing the cream on her bare stomach, causing her to moan and shut her eyes tightly as his bruising lips traveled further and further down her body.

_Did this mean she passed?_


	8. Role Play

Lillian felt her skin tingle and heat up to near volcanic levels when the doorbell chimed with its usual apathy throughout the house. However, right now it was a special moment, because Lillian knew if this worked out an exciting new twist could finally be added to her love life.

She tried to downplay the blush that came to her face as she nearly bolted towards the door as soon as the sound of the bell reached her ears. Taking a deep breather just before answering, Lillian flipped half of her long brown locks behind her shoulder, and leaned against the door frame, allowing one leg to prop up against it, so her nightgown could hop to her thigh in what she deemed her sexy pose.

She silently licked her lips before letting the door swing open. "I've been expecting you," she whispered haughtily in the best eerily seductive voice she has ever managed to produce.

Lillian smiled at the sight of Dirk's blushing face when he studied her attire. It's not that he hasn't seen her this way before. He was proud to brag that he's seen her wearing a trifle less before, but the situation made him uncomfortably as he handed out a notepad for her to sign.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure, "I have a…pack—age for you," he managed to cough out without sounding all too embarrassed.

Lillian lips twitched as he stood there awkwardly. She stifled back a laugh trying her best to hold it in, but all too soon it burst, making Dirk scowl in annoyance.

"Hey, this isn't easy, you know."

"I-I, ha-ha, I'm sorry," Lillian chuckled, "It's just your so cute when you try to role play."

"Well, you try doing this." He frowned.

Lillian managed to slave off her amusement before finally talking once more. "Just pretend that you were actually delivering a package to me like the first time we did _it_ right before we got together."

He sighed sadly, "That was different." He ran his finger through the back of his hair in frustration. "But, this reminds me of some cheap porno."

Lillian smiled softly; studying the boy's defeated form. "You know…" she started, catching his undivided attention. "I never really cared for the plot in those things anyway."

Dirk smirked, standing confidently on his feet, "You know, I don't either," he whispered huskily before nearly tackling Lillian back into the farmhouse.


	9. My Girlfriend

Rio blushed deeply as she felt his rough hand press deeper against her skin. He literally tore the small triangle of her breast on first sight when he walked into the room.

"Where do you think you're going with this, Kitten?" he asked slightly apprehensive and slightly irritated. Rio moaned as his invasive fingers found her nipple under the "clothes" and pinched it. With a chuckle, he naughtily pulled the string holding up her bikini top.

"To the b-beach!" Rio yelped as his finger rubbed against the sensitive nub. He pushed her gently back on the bed of the hotel room.

"You're my girlfriend," he pouted cutely, "…I'm not going to let anyone else see you in this… thing," he said and untied the knot holding her outfit together. "You're not trying to get back at me for something, are you?" he asked and gently squeezed her exposed breast.

Rio's blue eyes fell on his messy orange locks as he nipped and bit at the top of her ample chest. His fingers never left the attention of her now taut nipples as he bit down roughly against her tender flesh, making her whimper slightly under him. She could feel him grind against her skin as he settled himself in between her legs; the immense bulge in his pants now pressed firmly against her inner thigh.

The soft moan that left her bruised lips fueled him as he eagerly pressed his toned body tighter against hers, grinding his hips lightly against hers, causing her to moan and arch her back to him. She said shallowly, "I wasn't really thinking of it that way…" Rod's blue eyes met ones of identical color as he stared up at her suddenly bashful appearance; he chuckled and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

He pulled away and pouted cutely. "It makes me sad to think that you would want some pervert's attention when I'm right here," he alleged before flicking his tongue against her nipple. She moaned as the warm appendage dragged leisurely across. He bit down on the pink nub, suckling it against his teeth and it was Rio's turn to shudder in pleasure as he grinded against her damp womanhood.

"Well, you have my undivided attention, Kitten." Rod smirked cutely.

_A-Ah, so does this mean we're not going?_


	10. Fishing!

Akari sighed sadly. She brushed the surface of the water with her toes and waited for something to tug down at her line.

She was never a huge fan of fishing, but had decided to try it since Toby seemed to love it so much. Speaking of which, Akari stared back at the white-haired male next to her quietly; he seemed to be enjoying himself unlike Akari. He was so weird, but she loved the guy.

It had been hours since they've been here and they had yet to catch a single thing. Being the impatient person she was, Akari's attention span was wearing as thin as sewing thread.

"I'm bored," she finally groaned, leaning back on the small pier, just big enough for the two of them.

Toby smiled slightly at her before returning to his task at hand. "Patience is the key, Akari."

Defeated, she fell back onto the pier and stared up at the night sky, listening to the calming flow of the river. Even then, the action didn't keep her occupied long, as it was monotonous and dull.

Bored, she frowned and sat back up. She didn't understand how Toby was so content with fishing: It took way too long for anything!

"Toby~" Akari cooed seductively.

This enough caught Toby's attention as the brunette crawled onto his lap. She pushed his fishing pole away and forcefully pushed him onto his back. Toby blushed as she straddled him, her legs on either side of his lap.

"Let's have some fun while we wait." Akari grinned impishly. His eyes widen slightly, allowing Akari to catch a rare glance of his bright orbs. She giggled happily.

Slowly, Akari's hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt and pushed the fabric up his body along with his jacket, revealing smooth tan skin.

Juggling the decision of whether or not to continue this in public, Toby scanned the area he could see; his eyes falling on the pier and then back to Akari's dark brown ones. The girl above him scoffed.

"Don't worry no one is here anyway," she reassured him. "Besides, wouldn't you rather get a bite today," she smirked devilishly; her slender fingers digging past the waistline of his jeans and wrapped around his slightly hardened member.

The delicious moan that came from his mouth fueled Akari's drive to proceed. She flicked her tongue against his lips, sealing it in a deep kiss, her hand still vigorously pumping his stiff member.

Akari greedily swallowed the muffled groan that escaped his lips, snaking her tongue into his mouth just as he invaded the fabric of her shirt, his cool hands working against her stomach, roaming further under her shirt to her bra to squeeze the twin mounds gently.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard as Akari's leg was whipped by the metal rod, causing her to yelp in pain as the pole was drugged into the water with an echoing splash. Rubbing her leg, Akari escaped his grasp and scooted to the edge of the pier.

"Hey, where did the fishing rods go?" Curious, the two fishermen stared down into the dark, murky water for any trace of their missing equipment.

"Akari, move back," Toby warned her.

The brunette was tugged back just in time as the enormous trout popped out of the water, hook still tightly buried in its jaw. The golden rod smacked the water violently as the fish thrashed about; he was followed by the rippling surface as he swam faster downstream.

"He's getting away!" Akari yelled and promptly followed the destruction caused by the desperately struggling animal. "Why didn't you ever tell me fishing was so exciting, Toby?!" she called out to him, far ahead of his position on the pier.

Toby only sighed. For once, he didn't feel like fishing.


	11. Words & Names

Wizard supposed he'd never completely understand humans and their peculiar fascination with words.

They had an extensive amount of languages throughout their world. There were various words in different languages that were spelled the same, yet held entirely different meanings; words with multiple meanings and spellings, and if you were to pronounce them one way instead of the other version people would laugh as if you were imprudent; and there were words that were used there, but not here. People spoke different dialects, yet it was all the same language, and he didn't need to get started on accents.

If it was one word in Wizard's lifetime he wasn't used to hearing it would be 'Gale'.

He understood the proper definition of the word gale, strong winds, yet it also stood for something much more important than anything else. It stood for the name he promised never to speak, the name he figured no one but himself would ever know, yet even then the name teetered on the edge of his memory to the point he could barely recall it himself. It was the name he found it hard to respond to.

Wizard had told her his name less than a year ago but long enough for him to get used to respond to being called that name, even though he'd forget from time to time and ignore her, as if she was calling someone next to him, not him directly. He'd feel foolish at those times.

Akari respected the fact that he didn't wish to be called his real name in public, as to avoid being controlled. Though each time she got a chance, she would repeat the name over to herself in different tones and pitch variations, trying to find the way she enjoyed saying it.

It was rather silly.

However, he did have his own fascination with 'Gale', because there was one instance when he loved to hear the word.

When it escape her pleading, bruised lips while he brushed his tan fingers against her heated needy flesh, barely enough to leave sentiment, yet just enough for her to feel the light sensation of his fingers gliding teasingly over her skin and cause her to mewl and blush, demanding forcefully for him to stop toying with her.

He liked when she did that. It was too remarkable—knowing he could make her feel that way. He had never had that experience before he met Akari.

He chuckled lightly, "No rush needed."

Wizard took advantage of the slight crack between her red-painted lips and slid his tongue into her warm mouth, savoring the sweet taste. She tasted like fresh brewed coffee he loved so much, still black and bitter, yet it had that everlasting sweet aftertaste that would remain for hours; he would often find himself licking his lips afterwards to remind him of her the honeyed flavor reminded him honeysuckle. It was an acquired taste that he had come to enjoy those long nights up watching stars and he would never give anyone else a chance to enjoy let alone try it.

He greedily drunk the soft moan as his tongue so skillfully danced with hers in a fervent tango.

"Wizard…" she muttered impatiently as he wiggled underneath her. She groaned as he entered her gradually, her back arching and pushing them closer together.

His hands leisurely explored the side of her body, massaging his palm against ever curve of her body, eagerly finding its destination. She whimpered and her face contorted in pleasure as he begin to massage tiny smooth circles against her clit, stiffening the nub. When Wizard began to push in and out of her wet womanhood slowly, Akari closed her eyes tightly, her grip slowly tightening on his shoulder.

"Akari..." Gale smirked and nipped lightly at her skin, leaving small teeth marks in his wake as he trailed kisses down her chest, suckling against the supple mound and ran his tongue against the hard nub.

"Wizard," Akari arched into him with a pleasured groan. That wasn't enough for the hetero-chromatic wizard. He wanted to hear her say his name—his real name.

"Ah, harder," she pleaded incoherently, to which he obliged and thrust more roughly into the brunette.

He delved deeper into her with each airy gasp from his lover while his tongue continued to work at the mound of soft flesh and his fingers added pleasure to the warm, moistening area between her legs.

"Ah, Gale!" She panted and bucked her hips against his, drawing his large member deeper into her tight flower.

_That was it. _

Akari threw her arms around his neck, holding tightly on to him as if her life depended on it and she wasn't willing to lose it anytime soon. She cried out just as she met her toe-curling climax. He growled lowly against the nape of her neck.

She chanted his name with each rough, swift thrust into her tightening core. The way she said it so desperate and wantonly drove him crazy and deeper with each swift drive of his hips.

"Gale! Pl-Please, right there," she begged as he hit her G-spot. Akari's mind was long ago shot and messy, but her hips bucked instinctively into his, meeting with each motion against her sensitive flesh.

Wizard grunted, moving his body more animalistic against hers. The sound of skin of skin filling the room along with the pleasurable moans from both lovers. He bit down roughly on her skin, leaving his mark against her neck just as he reached his climax, spilling his seed in her.

Wizard supposed he'd never completely understand humans and their peculiar fascination with words. Though, he didn't mind that Akari had a particular love for the word gale, no, for his name.

* * *

**Inspired by the fact: I saw the doctors on TV, and they said that saying your lover's name or by them hearing their name during that it makes them climax faster. Then, I thought it was kind of romantic that the body responds like that just from having their name said…. I know I'm weird… and kind of creepy sometimes xD.**


	12. Taste Test: Behind the Scenes

_It was a mess. _

That was the only way to describe the state of his kitchen, and it was the most muddled Molly had ever seen it; however, she had little time to focus on such details as Chase's warm tongue made contact with her bare silky skin.

Molly shuttered and a shiver ran down her spine from the cold dripping of the sweet, milky chocolate against her smooth stomach. Chase chuckled at her reaction and hummed to himself fully satisfied at the blush present on her face and the fancy decoration of the beginner cook covered in various sweet cake decorations. She looked good enough to eat, but that would come in much due time.

Leisurely, he glided his tongue across her skin. The taste of sweet hazelnut chocolate filled his senses as he smeared the sticky syrup against her skin, causing her to fight the need to giggle from the warm prickling sensation.

"Stop moving. You're going to make a mess." Chase warned her and Molly nodded frantically, causing him to sigh before getting back to his work. With zeal, he traced kisses up her body, licking the sweet substance off her.

He flicked his tongue over the white, creamy whip that covered her aureola and wrapped his tongue over the uncovered nipple, suckling the last taste of cream off, not minding that he was getting the excess on his lips.

He groaned against her chest as he maneuvered on top of her body, which was flat on the kitchen counter like an elegant dish. Molly smirk from the obvious bulge that was pressed tightly against her inner thigh.

"A-Ah, you're going to make yourself sick if you go too fast." Molly teased, sliding from his grasp; she pushed him back onto the counter, taking the lead. Swiftly, she undid his pants and tugged them down sloppily until they were completely removed. She chuckled and snatched the nearby bottle of champagne, popping it open.

"Cheers!" she chuckled and poured the contents of the bottle on his abdomen, feeling the air with the flowery smell of champagne as it splashed on contact with skin.

"That's valuable. Don't waste it all."

"It'll be worth it." Molly chuckled and knelt down to his stomach. She lapped up the alcohol and from spilling over his body. She stared innocently back up at into his purple eyes staring back down at her, lust clearly portrayed in them.

She smiled and flicked her tongue against the tip. A strangled grown left his lips and she chuckled knowingly, licking the side of his member, savoring the sparkly drink. She grinned from the way he stared down at her, eyes half-lidded, biting his lip impatiently.

A muffled groan left his lips when she wrapped her mouth around his erect member. Her eyes never left him as she began to bob her head slowly up and down. Chase's slowly brushed her hair, his fingers tangling in her curly brown locks, pushing her down deeper with a moan as she increased her pace, sucking his throbbing member harder in her warm mouth.

"Molly, just like that."

She chuckled against him and happily obliged, taking more of him in her mouth and taking a hold of whatever didn't fit, squeezing lightly. He groaned and could taste the bitterness of pre-cum with the slightly fruity taste of the champagne, but she found that she enjoyed it.

She found herself feeling more confident with each husky whisper of her name each time her tongue brushed against the tip of his member, each time her teeth brushed lightly against the sensitive flesh, and each time her hand pump down and squeeze the base of his cock.

"Molly, I'm going to-"It was too late, and he released in her mouth. She groaned, swallowing everything he gave her with gusto. She smiled and wiped her lips clean, staring back up smugly at the blonde cook.

Chase scowled playfully before a sinister smirk formed on his lips. Forcefully, he brought the brunette to her feet and lifted her onto the counter and scolded, "I told you not to make a mess, naughty girl."

Molly quickly scanned the floor. She hadn't noticed that she had wasted plenty of syrup onto his usually clean floors. "My bad." She shrugged, but it didn't calm Chase as he reached in his fridge for ice-cubes, causing Molly to watch him curiously as he consumed the frozen water.

He ate the ice readily before pressing his tongue against her warm core. Molly shuddered and gripped the edges of the counter.

"C-Cold!" she whimpered. It was so cold, yet the awkward differences of temperature between her and him was exciting in a way. She could practically feel Chase smirk and he flicked his tongue against the nub. "Chase-"

He moaned heavily encouraging him to continue running his tongue against her entrance, prodding slowly and waiting for the moment to pass, leaving her guessing now or maybe now. "D-Don't do that," she demanded swiftly, wanting the moment to go deeper.

"A-Ah, Chase." She moaned as the appendage delved inside her, thrusting in and out. She could feel the wetness pulling in between her leg and he licked every bit that poured out. Her chest heaved up in down with each circular motion against her womanhood as he flicked his tongue against her clit.

"J-Just like that," she mumbled pathetically. Chase felt overwhelmingly gratified to touch her and inserted an invasive finger into her core followed by another digit. "Ugh, Chase." She whimpered when he began to pump his fingers steadily in and out, causing her to arch against his palm. "Oh, sweet g- ah."

Chase chuckled, "You're rather sensitive today."

Wincing slightly, she blushed deeper as he added a 3rd digit, his thumb unmercifully teasing her taut clit. She felt the knot in her stomach curling before she reached her star-producing climax.

Molly panted heavily and her legs trembled as she came down from her climax. She blushed darkly when she met his purple eyes staring back up at her. He licked the clear liquid off his fingers, as if it was the best thing he had ever had the pleasure of sampling.

"Had enough already?" Chase asked her slightly amused.

_Depends… what else you got?_


	13. Blue Bell Tunicates

Lillian swiftly brought the soft tissue up to her nose and sneezed into the fluffy material. Annoyed, she stared begrudgingly at her husband who shifted through barrels of his recently delivered flowers and seeds of a new species he's just decided to sell. The irritating pollen they produced caused the farmer to sneeze louder and her eyes to water slightly, being the first plant to irritate her nearly forgotten allergies in years.

She glared at the brunette man and asked, "What the hell kind of flowers are those?"

The green-eyed male blinked, gazing at the agitated farmer and grinned. "Blue Bell Tunicates," he answered bluntly before going back to tending his plants, gently positioning the delicate blue flowers.

"Get them out of here," she demanded weakly, causing Cam to sigh lowly before lifting the barrels up, preparing to move them to the shed. "I swear I can still smell it on me-eh-choo!" Lillian groaned and rubbed her nose vigorously.

"Just take a shower then, Lily," Cam suggested before disappearing out the door of the farmhouse with his flowers in hand.

Frustrated, Lillian decided to take his advice, seeing as her mother would say the same thing when she was little and had allergies. So, she sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

The shower-head blasted with warm water, allowing peace to fill Lillian as the water slipped down her naked frame. She absentmindedly massaged the shampoo into her light brown locks, washing the irritating smell of Tunicates away. Lillian blue eyes snapped open as she heard the door to the bathroom open quietly, seeing as neither of them had a problem with leaving the door open when they took a shower since the curtain remained closed and both tended to mind each other's privacy unless it was important.

When she heard the curtain swoosh open and a pair of strong arms slide around her waist Lillian's body tensed, relaxing only when she felt his hair tickle against her cheek and warm hands spread the white suds down her stomach.

"Cam, what are you doing?" she mumbled suspiciously, watching as he traced small circles in her moist skin between her inner-thighs, massaging the sensitive skin rhythmically.

A chuckle teased her ears and she could feel the cool air from his breathe tickling the side of her neck. "It'd defeat the point for you to get clean and then come back while I still had pollen on me," he answered as if it was no important matter at all. His hands roamed her hips before squeezing her bare ass. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

"I don't need any help," Lillian blushed slightly, massaging the last of the scented shampoo out of her hair. Cam smirked and pressed his body tighter against the back of hers.

He nuzzled his head against her neck lovingly. "You smell like lavender," he mumbled happily against her skin. Slowly, his hand trailed up slowly yet surely to her breast and squeezed the soft, wet mound. "Lily, I love you," he whispered; lathering the remnants of her shampoo against her breast, rolling the nipple betwixt his fingers into a hard nub.

"You're just trying to soften me up," she mumbled bluntly, causing him to chuckle against her skin, nipping down harder against the heated flesh of her neck, which earned a pleased moan in return from her.

"I r-really do," he repeated; biting down roughly on her soft-spot, he cupped her breasts and kneaded the supple flesh.

"I love you too," she whimpered from the tingling sensation that ran down her spine as he tugged her hardened nipple, rolling the nub with his finger before switching treatments to her unattended peak.

Satisfied by the purple-ing hickey he placed on her neck, he nipped and sucked further down to her shoulders, leaving bite marks in his wake as his hands followed suit, easily gliding down her wet body.

She squirmed underneath him, causing him to chuckle before allowing his fingers to sink deeper into her arousal, slowly pumping the digit in and out of her flower while his other tended to her breast.

Lillian moaned blissfully; the pleasure quickly building up in her body. Everything felt so good: the way he kissed and bit her neck, the palm of his hand pressing against her stiff nipples, and his finger pumping steadily in and out her core. Another finger was added to the collection, causing her to bite her lip, fighting back a loud moan as he thumb brushed against her clit.

Panting lightly, she blushed as Cam whispered into her ear every dirty detail of what he wanted to do to her tonight—things he were too embarrassed to ever admit in public— How he wanted her to cry his name, how he wanted to feel her muscles tighten desperately around his thick cock, and how he wanted to beg for more.

She closed her eyes tightly, suppressing a moan, but couldn't deny the need to arch against the palm of his hand when he began to scissor his fingers inside her, pressing his toned chest against her back as he stood closer; the hot water running against them, heating them up even more.

"You're so adorable," he muttered; sliding his free hand down the side of her body, admiring and feeling every slight curve of her body before joining in between her legs. "Like a kitten," he added more quietly, stroking her clit while his other fingers continued to swirl and probe deeper.

Shivers ran down her spine and a warm bundle built up in her lower body as he toyed further and more vigorously, causing her to grow more aroused with every movement of his fingers.

"Cam—please," she whimpered as he grind his thumb harder against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He knew she was close from the way her walls clamped and spasm around his fingers and the amount of liquid accumulating between her thighs.

A saddened groan escaped her lips when he withdrew his fingers, but it was quickly replaced with his hard, throbbing erection as he entered her in one swift thrust. Since the soap acted as makeshift lubricant, it didn't really hurt when he started to move in and out of her core—completely withdrawing himself before burying back into her deeper than each time before.

She cried out with each hard thrust, savoring the feel of his member crashing against her most sensitive spots. "F-faster," she demanded frantically, feeling so close on edge from before. Cam grunted and drove faster into his wife's needy pussy.

"Ah, C-Cam," Lillian moaned louder and pressed her hands tighter against the ceramic tiles; her breast rubbing repeated against the cold tiles with each hard thrust; the cool material teasing her taut nipples. Eagerly, Cam bucked into her, holding her hips down tightly against his hard member.

White quickly blurred her vision when he slammed roughly against her g-spot. Lillian cried out as she met her climax; her walls clamping down tightly against him, causing him to moan against her neck as he thrust harder, taking advantage of the pleasurable sensation of her orgasm.

"Lily," he groaned before pumping his cum deeply into her; Cam panted, slowing down before pulling out. He rested against her back; neither of them bothered to turn off the shower head as Cam wrapped his arms around her. "You know, you'll need another shower now…"

* * *

"I don't understand why your hair gets so tangled after a shower," Lillian complained; Cam's head jerked with every quick snatch of the comb, causing him to grunt lowly. She kneel on the side of him in the bed, running the comb through his tangled, damp brown locks in attempt to straighten it.

"You're just going to mess it up again," he grinned haughtily, wrapping his arm around her, smacking her lightly on the ass. Lillian rolled her eyes, enjoying the surprised yelp that left his lips as she yanked the comb harder through his long hair.


	14. Illusion Wine

_**I just wanted to say thanks for all the comments and support~ It makes me really happy to receive such nice words (for basically being a pervert xD jkjk). Anyway, here's the next addition. Up next: Female!Jamie, Will, or Jin—I don't think I did any of them yet~ Neil will be down the line again as well.**_

_**I have to admit that Dan is absolutely one of my most favorite bachelors. He's always so carefree and whatnot. Bah, I'm a sucker for flirts~**_

* * *

The gentle crisp breeze of fall tingled against Tina's skin as she explored the town. Everything felt so different in fall: the village would pop and become very lively with orange and red leaves, fruit would come in and be more plentiful in the mountain, and with the excitement of the next racing festival, more people visited the small town.

As a favor to Ronald, Tina made her way to the orchard; her brunette pigtails bouncing as she walked down the paved road. Ronald had gone out of town to try to prepare to get more shipments before winter, leaving Dan in charge of the winery. Knowing the boy's laid back attitude, he requested for Tina to check up on him from time to time, just to make sure he wasn't slacking off too much.

Her fingers curled into a neat fist, and she tapped on the door, which swung open slowly from her strength on the unlocked door. "Hello?" Tina said cautiously, with a slight frown. Quietly, she stepped into the house.

"Hello, Kitty-Cat~" The charismatic man greeted cheerfully, stepping out from the back room. "Missed me ?" he chuckled deeply, strutting towards the farmer. Giving her a flirtatious smirk, he wrapped his arm around her waist, which made Tina's cheeks burn red with embarrassment as he pulled her in close against him, ignoring personal space.

"No!" she huffed; She shook her head frantically, "I-I just came to make sure you were working!" she answered swiftly, still denying that she enjoyed visiting him.

"Of course, I finished long ago," he pouted, "You can have more faith in me than that," he answered sadly.

Stuttering, Tina smiled nervous and weak. " S-Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she apologized with a frown.

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it, kitten," he reassured her with a quick pat on the shoulder. "Hey, I got something to show you," Dan stated excitedly. A surprised yelp left Tina's lips as he pulled her into the back of the room, his strength could practically pull her arm out of place. He sat her down on the tarnish-orange couch before disappearing.

Confused, Tina tapped lightly on her knees, scanning the room quietly as she waited for him to return. Just as quick as he left, Dan returned to the room with wine bottles in hand. "You remember I told you I was going to invent a wine?" he reminded her, sitting down next to the girl. "Well, take a look at Illusion."

"That's a strange name," Tina chuckled softly.

Dan scowled, insulted by her unwarranted comment. "No, it's not! It's awesome," he defended hardheartedly. "The reason I told you is because I want you to be the first to taste it."

"N-No, I couldn't." Tina stammered, "I don't really like alcohol."

"Come on, just one sip," Dan pleaded playfully, inching the bottle closer to her face.

"N-No," Tina continued to reject the idea, but Dan persisted with various pleas until she finally gave in to his persistence with a meek 'okay'. After all, one sip couldn't hurt. Could it?

The room was filled with laughter, mainly from Tina, as the couple relaxed on the couch. Bottles of empty wine cluttered the table and the smell of alcohol strongly filled the room, almost suffocating.

"It's like, a fervent tango on your taste buds," Dan commented. His usual happy-go-lucky voice was slurred and cracked.

"Or, fruit mixed with jam and milk and, wait... What were we talking about?" Tina giggled weakly; her head reeling from being light headed. She groaned and leaned tiredly against his shoulder.

"You're so cute," Dan chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist with a blissful sigh.

"You probably say that to all the girls," Tina groaned.

"No, you really are, kitten," Dan reassured her with sultry whisper. Tina blushed deeply from the compliment and shyly adverted her gaze from him, which just added to his confidence. "So, did you really not miss me?" Dan asked curiously.

"I-I...a little...a lot...maybe," Tina stuttered; hiccups interrupted her and caused her to become more flustered by the second as he pulled her closer into his chest.

His lips slowly curved into an amused smirk from seeing her so flustered and dazed; seizing the opportunity, he instinctively slammed his lips against hers. Each second that passed he became fiercer and kissed her hungrier and hungrier.

Tina groaned softly as his teeth raked against her bottom lip, biting down bruising-ly. Tina was too vulnerable to fight back and her inhibitions were long cast away from the amounts of alcohol she consumed, yet she didn't deny this feeling completely. The more animalistic sense of need filled her rather than logic; the way his fingers danced down her spine sent cool shivers throughout her body.

Slowly, he pulled away from her; his dark eyes making contact with her hazy bright-colored ones. He brushed her bangs from her flushed face and slowly removed her hairbands. "You're so sweet," he chuckled.

Calmly and slowly, he traced her bottom lip with his thumb and parted them open. Tina's heart pounded as his tongue slid delicately against hers before her mouth was sealed with another passionate kiss.

She moaned underneath him as he skillfully explored the warm cavern. He tasted sweet and strong like liquor. The fruity taste of grape tingled against her tongue, and she greedily craved more, pushing him closer and more needy against.

His hands trailed down her curves, finding the smooth skin of her leg. He grunted, stroking her thigh, pushing her shorts up further before traveling back up the front of her stomach. The slight way he brushed against her skin tickled as his fingers dug under her shirt, tugging it up over her head. Her bra soon followed, leaving her bare and vulnerable to his lustful gaze.

She felt embarrassed having him stare down at her; "D-Don't stare, it's embarrassing." His predatory gaze made her want to cover herself instinctively, yet she never got the chance to as he pushed her hands above her head, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Tina squirmed underneath him, only to be stopped when his tongue rolled over her defenseless nipple, making an gaspy pant leave her lips. He smirked, latching onto the pink nub while his hand massaged and squeezed her the other soft mound.

Pleasure was mounding in her body each time he rolled his thumb against the hardening nub and his teeth scraped barely against the other before switching treatments, making her back arch against him. The large bulge in his pants now so obvious as she grind her hips against him.

All-too-soon, he pulled away from the abused nub and attacking her bruised lips soon after, biting down on her skin as his hands impatiently undid his zipper, not that Tina mind: Both of them were too drunk to care much about foreplay at the moment anyway.

Once her underwear was out the way, he quickly entered her with one strong, swift thrust, causing a strangled cry to leave Tina's lips. "D-Dan-" she cried out, but it was quickly swallowed by Dan's lips when he sealed her lips with a tender kiss.

"Shh," he whispered, "Just bear with me, kitten."

He pushed his thumb against her clit, circulating the little bud, still thrusting slowly in and out. Tina whimpered, with stinging tears in her eyes, sitting somewhere between the thin edge of pleasure and pain as he slid deeper into her virgin flower.

"Ah, D-Dan," she moaned as he flicked the little nub; the pleasure slowly building in between her legs; her obvious arousal clearly expressed through feminine mewls. Dan smirked, seeing it as the time to get the show on the road.

He parted her legs more, thrusting harder and faster into her. A muffled moan left her slightly parted lips. "Mm... go faster..." she demanded; savoring the feel of his throbbing member grinding against her. He growled against her neck, going faster like she wished, without much argument.

"Ah, you're so tight," he moaned, biting into her skin, sure to leave his mark their. He hooked his arm around her leg, pulling it over his shoulder. The feeling of him going deeper from the slightly adjusted position made her pant happily.

He withdrew himself completely from her before thrusting back in much stronger than before, making her cry out louder and louder as he repeated the action with zeal; the knot in her stomach building up more and more with each motion.

His hand squeezed her breast possessively, rolling the hard nub in-between his fingers. "Say my name," he grunted as he bit down rougher against her neck, finding that sweet little spot that made her neck feel like it was on fire.

"Dan," Tina called out; her hips bucking against his to meet each of his thrust as her back arched more and more into him.

"Louder."

"Dan," she mewled.

"Louder," he demanded; his hand roaming down her back. He grunted before groping her rear, slamming her roughly against him.

"DAN!" Tina screamed out; her eyes rolling back as she met the white world brought upon by her climax. She trembled slightly, and Dan groaned as she clenched tighter around him, milking him of his own cum.

Panting, he slowly fell back on Tina, careful not to smother her as he hugged the brunette farmer. "So, still think it's a stupid name?" he murmured into her ear. Tina shook her head and he chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"A-Are you my boyfriend now?" she asked him nervously.

_I'm all yours, kitten._


	15. Patient Confidentiality

It was there first and most important rule in becoming a doctor. He pledged to follow all the protocols and behavior expected of someone so high in his profession... yet the high-pitched mewl that so slowly greeted his ears was enough to make all that fly miles out the window.

He felt dizzy and spastic. He couldn't understand exactly what it was about the brunette farmer that drove him so crazy, enough that he'd risk his reputation and career. Maybe, it was the way her smooth thighs hugged his hips or the way her nails dug down the back of his white coat, pressuring the skin underneath. All he knew was that he loved having this girl pinned under him.

Jin has had a lot of female patients, more than he could count, yet this one just knew how to push all the right buttons, like how her knee grind against his the bulge against the immense bulge in his pants or how her fingers delicately brushed against his neck, tickling him in such a pleasing way.

He groaned against her neck, biting down roughly on the bruised littered flesh. The movement of his hands were erratic as he open the nearby drawer, clumsily and rushing-ly grabbing a condom.

Excitedly, he zipped down her dress, all the while he kissed her heatedly, his lips never leaving hers as he gently slid off the garment. Just the mere sight of her, so young and beautiful, was enough to make his heart rate speed up. Her petite hands dug into the waistband of his scrubs, tugging needfully, demanding that they be removed.

"Come on, Jin," she moaned weakly, obviously wanting to get the show on the road, not from fear of being caught, but of the thrill of being one. He quickly obliged. He crashed his lips fiercely into hers, choking down the elicit cry that left her lips as he entered her in one swift skillful thrust.

Akari moaned into his mouth; the feeling of his erect member slowly beginning to slide in and out of her tight womanhood. The slight pain running through her slowly embed to pleasure as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder into her core.

Her tongue feverishly danced with his, warmly wrapping around the wet appendage. Unconsciously, her hands wrapped around his back, hugging him tightly as he continued to buck against her. His hands firmly grabbed her hips, forcing her tighter against him, eliciting a loud moan as his pelvis struck her sensitive nub with each thrust.

"Jin-ah," she whimpered hoarsely; he bit down roughly on her bottom lip, bruising the soft skin, making it a brilliant red as he ran his tongue against her lip; his hand ran up her waist, stopping momentarily at her rear to give it a possessive squeeze.

Jin never halted, burying himself deeper into her tight core, going deeper and deeper as his hips dipped into her in a fast rhythmic pattern. He grunted and buried his head into her neck, being pushed down further as her hands pressed against the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his silky black hair.

Akari turned back towards Jin, who was fixing his uniform on the other side of the room.

With a smirk, Akari sauntered up behind him, teasingly wrapping her arms around his waist; her hands seductively ran her fingertips up the front of his chest, hugging him from behind. "Check up, same time next week?"

"Isn't that always?" Jin chuckled, turning in her hold to place a tender kiss on her lips. She grinned happily, releasing him, and began to walk out the office with a noticeable pep in her step. Jin studied her twisting form as she waltz away from him; he smiled weakly.

It was there first and most important rule in becoming a doctor. He pledged to follow all the protocols and behavior expected of someone so high in his profession, yet it was all too worth it, and besides...

Before Akari had a chance to walk out of reach, he grabbed the farmer's wrist and forcefully pushed her back on the hospital bed, tearing off her clothes once again and greedily ravishing her lips.

...he really couldn't wait for next week...


End file.
